Knowing You
by BloodStainsOnMyKisses
Summary: Lenalee is forced into marriage with Kanda by her brother Komui. She tries to find happiness in her marriage, but Kanda is as indifferent as ever. When a series of events occur and she's taken away from him, Kanda realizes how much he really needs her.
1. Intrdouction

Knowing You

* * *

><p>Lenalee strolled over casually to the bakery café where she worked. As casually as you could be 5 in the morning, at least. As usual, she was the first one there, so she let herself in and began on the cupcakes that had made this café a favourite of the citizens. By the time they were baking, she welcomed her fellow bakers Allen and Lavi, and greeted her new trainee Miranda with a warm smile.<p>

"Hey," she grinned.

Allen returned the smile, then asked, "How's Kanda, then?"

Almost immediately the young girl replied with a hurt and sorrowful look in her eyes, "Kanda's…. Kanda" She tried to hide the quiver in her voice and give him a big smile.

Inside of her, hundreds of thoughts whirred through her head, all of them screaming, _KANDA KANDA KANDA….. _none of them were happy.

Even though Allen noticed the face-mask that Lenalee was wearing, he decided not to comment or talk to her about the subject of her husband.

Yeah, her husband.

* * *

><p><em>Komui had begged her. She had stood there staring solemnly at her dying brother, upset because there was nothing she could do. <em>

"_But you can do something for me, dear Lenalee," he had told her in a bare whisper, "You can keep me assured that you will be safe and in good hands, promise me you'll do that for me"_

_She agreed with tears streaking down her neck._

_Lenalee knew her brother always knew what was best for her*, and she trusted him wholly and fully. She knew her Nii-San was only thinking for her sake, and for her protection, to marry Kanda, the anti-social, mysterious boy who had lived next door for the past six years._

* * *

><p>*Well, almost always<p>

* * *

><p><em>She married him the next day. Tiedoll had been furiously excited. Kanda's brothers Daisya and Marie had been incredulous, and Komui had been solemn and whiny but proud. Lavi and Allen stared at Komui in disbelief during the entire ceremony, wondering their heads of how he could let his sister<em>

_1)MARRY _

_2) KANDA_

_Because of Komui's disease not allowing him to move easily, he had agreed on Kanda's brother, Marie, to be the bride's accompanier, even though he wasn't her brother nor father or friend._

_For the ring, Tiedoll, Daisya and Marie had chosen one. It was pretty and delicately decorated in the complex figure of a slightly tainted pink lotus flower, with white diamonds studding the band. _

_And as for the KISS… Komui thought he wouldn't be able to watch, but his sister and her husband-to-be had exchanged a slight agreement before the ceremony; Kanda would put his hands on either side of her face, and move forward as if about to kiss her, but half his face would be covered by his wrists, meaning they would just be standing with their faces THIS close to each other._

_Komui had died three hours after the wedding, and Lenalee stood staring with her eyes overflowing with tears._

_She was pulled gently away from her brother's body._

_Kanda put her in the car with her bags in the trunk._

_And she never saw her Nii-San again._

_She then moved to Kanda's house. He had told her it would be a cold day in hell before he shared a bed with anyone, so she was shown into a room opposite his. Even though she didn't like any of the furnishings-everything black- she didn't complain, nor did she try to change it, but learned to live with it. Every morning Lenalee got up at 4 silently, made his breakfast , changed her clothes, and crept out of the house by 5, doing everything silently in order not to wake her husband up._

_But he never saw that. He acted cold and indifferent, and even though he never yelled or hit, he wouldn't try for conversation and hardly answered besides his monosyllable signature word, "Che"._

_Just a little attention wouldn't hurt, she always found herself thinking._

* * *

><p>"Lenalee! Snap out of it!" Lavi clapped thunderously, seeing the glazed look in her eyes.<p>

"Oh, oh yeah, let's get to work, shall we?

That night when Lenalee was unlocking the door while trying to juggle a large paper bag of groceries, her coat, and her bag all at once, she heard voices coming from inside. She let herself in, and to her great surprise sat Tiedoll, Marie, and Daisya, trying to get Kanda to talk.

Daisya looked up at her and broke into a smile. "Ah, Lenalee! How are you? We were just discussing your marriage to our Yuu! He's not torturing you, is he?"

Lenalee's eyes darted towards Kanda, and as they met for a millisecond, she replied, "Oh, no! Kanda's been so sweet to me, I can't seem to think what could have given you such an idea!" she put on a fake smile that thankfully reassured Kanda's family. She glanced at him and saw he looked surprised, if not shocked at her answer. He had been expecting tears and a whole list of events; he had expected her to blurt it all out.

"Alright," Tiedoll started, "I guess there we have it, maybe all your niceness is rubbing off on Yuu. Good job of it!" he pushed his two remaining sons out the door as Lenalee said "G'bye" behind them and slammed the door after they were in the car. She and Kanda sighed simultaneously.

"So, umm, do you want any dinner?" she asked, even though she knew his answer would come out in negative.

"No"

OF COURSE

"But" he started.

Lenalee looked up expectantly.

"Uh… thanks," he stared at her as if checking for a reaction, then left for his room without another word. As soon as she left, she began to swell in happiness, and a few minutes later when she went to bed, for once, she slept happily.

* * *

><p><strong>BloodStains-Chan: <strong>

**Lavi: What was that?**

**Lenalee and Allen: Sugar rush**

**Kanda: Che**

**KH07GL: Awkwaaaaarrrdd**

**-SLAP-**

**KH07GL: oww, BloodStains, what was THAT for? Why'd'you slap me so suddenly?**

**BloodStains-Chan: I did NOT slap you! Just simply high-five your face**

**KH07GL: -Pout-**

**BloodStains-Chan: Review = Love! Throw it at me!**


	2. The Weak Side to Kanda

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I may own D. Red-Man or D. Blue-Man, but never D. Gray-Man**

**A/N: ****I forgot to say this in the previous chappie; Lenalee is 18, and Kanda is 20, meaning she was 17 when she married Kanda. Yup, 17.**

**AND: What Lenalee thinks of Kanda:** He defiantly wasn't bad-looking; she found him very attractive. His long and silky dark hair, and his perfectly sculpted sharp features made him look as beautiful as he was dangerous. He was independent, strong, brave, confident, cherished the moments of unperturbed silence, and… he was grumpy. He was arrogant because he had a reason to be; he was strong and capable of taking care of himself, although Lenalee constantly worried over his well-being whenever he came home late. And lastly, Lenalee had the talent of reading Kanda like a book.

**What Kanda thinks of Lenalee: **True to say, she was pretty, and he admired her for her big heart and caring ways, though he would never admit that to anybody. As usual, she was the first to greet him upon his arrival from another hard day at work. He was always exhausted but by seeing her waiting for him by the gates with her smile widening as he came nearer, he felt somewhat relieved of his tiredness. He didn't say anything back nor showed any sign of acknowledging her greeting, but she had seen the way his shoulders relaxed a bit as soon as he was a feet away from her.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The usual morning drill dragged on as it was, but when Lavi walked into the coffee shop, he saw Lenalee smiling ad humming to herself – smiling truly – while kneading the bread, he decided to tease her about it while she was still in her good mood. "Hey, Lena-Chan" he gave her a peace sign with his fingers.

"hey Usagi," she answered with a smirk on her face, and looked up to see his reaction.

He looked devastated; his plan had back-fired. "Aah—but—I don't—not fair, Lena, all of Yuu's personality is rubbing off on you!" he whined. Lenalee gave Allen a doughy high-five. Then Lavi said, "So what happened to you? Did you and Yuu have some fun last night?"

Lenalee gaped at him, "No, you silly ol' hill billy!" she blushed furiously at the thought, though.

"Ooohhh—!" he started, but was cut off by Allen and Lenalee yelling "Lavi!" at him just as a customer walked in, startling him. Lenalee pushed Allen towards him "Good morning, sir. What can I bring you this fine morning?" Lenalee relaxed, _Allen's manners manage to delight everyone, _she thought. As the customer was giving his order, both Lavi and Lenalee eavesdropped and began telling the workers what to do. As two of the bakers, Miranda and Link, served the table as soon as Allen left it, though, Leverierr, the founder of the place, swung through the glass door wearing a frown on his face.

Lenalee groaned. She knew because she was the manager, Leverierr expected a higher level from her, one she knew she couldn't achieve. But, none the less, she walked over to him and politely inquired his presence.

"Aahh, Lenalee Lee, the _manager,"_ he mocked, "I knew it was a bad choice when they elected you for the title. I am disappointed in your failure!" saying that, he swiped a hand as if to hit her, only for it to be caught by a a furiously angry businessman.

"I will thank you for not hitting my wife!" Kanda raged.

Leverierr looked back and forth at both the people in front of him, and with an angry cry, tugged his wrist out of Kanda's threateningly tight hand, and slammed the door of the bakery shut as he stormed outside. Everybody let out the breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"Yuu? Why are you here?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Don't call me that. I need to talk to somebody." With that he took Lenalee by the hand and led her outside. Lai whistled. Everybody inside (thankfully, that wasn't a lot of people) dropped everything and stared out the window, where Kanda was telling Lenalee some obviously serious news. They continued I that manner even as Lenalee broke into sobs and hugged her husband sorrowfully.

Allen felt a blush coming on, and seeing he was the closest person standing near the window, he lowered the blinds. A series of protests escaped the crowd, the loudest erupting from Lavi. Allen gave them all a stern look and continued taking the order that was left unfinished.

-outside-

"oh my God, Kanda, I'm so sorry! You must be devastated!" she hugged him again as he turned his head away to hide the obvious pain. He didn't even try to push her away. "do you want to go home?" she asked in a solemn manner. He shook his head and was just about to leave when Lenalee gave him a serious look.

Tears escaped without his permission out of the corners of Kanda's eyes, and because he tried to pretend he didn't notice them, Lenalee rubbed them off his cheeks.

"I think it would be better if you didn't go back to work, Kanda. The news would be hard on you and you should get some time to think and rest after hearing it. Who told you anyways?"

"Daisya"

"Okay, go home, and I'll meet you there when I come back okay?" but Kanda shook his head, and Lenalee nodded in defeat. She bid him a short goodbye and opened the door of the café while rubbing off her own tears.

"What was that?" Lavi said, without bothering to hide his obvious interest.

"Nosy nosy," Lenalee teased, but answered anyways, "Tiedoll just had a severe heart attack, and they say he might not be able to make it through due to his old age. And who closed those blinds?"

Lavi, Miranda and Link all pointed at Allen.

"Thank you," she told him, "I'm sure Kanda would have preferred that anyways." Seeing Miranda's quizzical look, she added, "something happened, and I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you to see it, AND IT IS NOT WHAT LAVI THINKS HAPPENED!"

Xoxoxoxo

10 hours later

Xoxoxoxo

"Alright, guys, I'm off, seeing as Kanda would be home early today."

"why do you always work your schedule around KANDA! It's not like he expects you to be a working slave for him all day!" Allen tried to make reason, but failed miserably.

"BECAUSE, Allen, he's devastated. And I know he wouldn't expect that from me, but when you get a husband you'll understand! Or.. maybe not. That would just be awkward. And creepy." With that said she opened the door and stepped out onto to chilly atmosphere, pulling her coat around herself firmly when she saw the chill cloud her breath was making.

She looked to her left, then to her right. She crossed the street and was just about to continue on her way when she noticed something strange; a man staring at her from across the road and eyeing her carefully. She made haste to reach her home safely before the man could choose to follow.

As she turned the curb of the last corner, she looked behind her before pushing in the key, and entered before locking it as quickly as possible.

Kanda was already home; he had fallen asleep on the sofa, though he was still wearing his business uniform. Lenalee smiled as she ran to get a blanket from the closet. She pulled it over him and tucked it in, then pushed the stray hair out of his face, kissed him on the top of his head lightly and turned off the lights.

X o x o x o

By the time Lenalee woke up the next day it was already half past twelve. The first thought that jumped on her was: _I'm sooooo late!_ Then she remembered Kanda and how he was burning up the night before. She called in to tell her friends she wouldn't be coming.

"Kanda?" she then called down the stairs.

She heard a faint grunt from the living room. She tiptoed down the stairs and tapped him slightly on the shoulder. "Kanda," she whispered, " Wake up"

"one more minute," he groaned.

"Fine, but just one minute!" Lenalee told him, but instead, she let him sleep for another hour until he woke up himself, stretching on the sofa. He let her feel his burning forehead, cheeks and neck.

"You need some anti-biotics," she told him, "But first I would prefer it if you had some breakfast."

"Not hungry," Kanda muttered. Lenalee scolded him saying, "Kanda!" she led him upstairs to his room, where he brushed his teeth and changed. Then Lenalee forced him to stay in his bed, bringing his breakfast upstairs. After he made his way through less than half of his food, though, he pushed it away and said he didn't want more.

Feeling his head and chest once more, and catching them both raging hot, she opened the remedial bottle and poured some into the spoon, pushing it through Kanda's lips.

She sighed as she could only wait for the medicine to take effect, and Lenalee put him back to sleep again, sitting at the edge of the bed in case he needed her.

She looked at her surroundings and it struck her that it was the first time she had been in Kanda's room. She saw a drawing of a large, beautiful lotus painted on the wall. She looked closer and her eyes caught the familiar sight of Kanda's signature.

Other than the bed, the only other furniture that stood in the room was a desk with a pile of papers on it, and a closet and table propped in a corner.

There was a sudden knock on the front door. Then the bell rang unstoppably. Kanda groaned and pulled the sheets over his head.

Lenalee dashed for the stairs, taking them by their twos, and landed in front of the door. She looked out the peephole and opened the gate in devastation.

"Yes, sir?" she sighed.

"Why aren't you at work?" bellowed a mad Leverierr.

"Well, because, sir, my husband is sick and I couldn't leave him – "

"I didn't ask why HE wasn't at work I asked why YOU weren't. Now answer the bloody question!"

"I'm sick as well. I caught it while trying to get him better." She lied. _I can't leave Kanda at home by himself while he's still sick._

"Do you know I have every right to fire you?"

"Do you know I have every right to sue you?" she spat back at him. She closed the door and locked it before the bulky man could get any ideas.

But as she had blocked out the man himself, she couldn't block out his voice.

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHY I WANT TO BLOODY, FUCKING FIRE YOU? WHO'S THE BITCH WHO SENDS FREE STUFF TO EVERY BLOODY CUSTOMER ON THE BLOODY PLANET?"

"Just because I did doesn't mean you have to be so sorrowful! Do you want more customers or not?"

"NOT IF I'M GOING TO HAVE TO EARN THEM THROUGH YOUR IDEAS!" he raged. They continued yelling at each other until Lenalee got so mad, and yanked the door open and slapped him across the face. "I QUIT!" she spat in his face. "I QUIT, I QUIT, I QUIT!"

"You, ass!"

Leverierr didn't see it coming. A hand shot out and punched the man in the stomach. Lenalee whipped around to end up facing Kanda's two brothers.

"Hey, Lena! Came to see if Yuu is doing okay. Heard he was sick. I guess good news always travels fast, eh?" Both Marie and Lenalee threw him a dirty look. But, being Daisya, he continued, "Where is he, anyways?"

"Room," she replied shakily. Marie held her by the shoulder firmly and pulled her inside before she could stagger or fall. He could tell his sister-in-law hated the man.

It was only after they entered the house did they notice it : Kanda coughing rapidly and showing no signs of stopping. Within seconds three frantically worried family members were herding up the stairs, making themselves into Kanda's dimmed room.

"Kanda?" Lenalee called into the dark room. She only got a series of feverish coughs for an answer. Sitting down at the foot of the bed, she picked up the medicine bottle and read it through strained eyes.

It was perfectly fine, so…?

She touched Kanda's forehead. Then placed a hand on his neck and cheeks, and reached under his shirt to feel his chest and heart rate. They were all burning hot, much hotter than they had been before.

"That's it! I'm taking him to the hospital, RIGHT NOW. And I don't care how much he hates it!" she snapped when Marie and Daisya opened their mouths to say something

Vvvvvvvvv

BloodStains-Chan: so sleepy.. *falls asleep on computer*

Hugdfnrufjfjsfl

Lavi: Somebody get her head off the keyboard! Hey, Kisses, get up! Hello?

BloodStains: *mumble mumble*

Lenalee: Whatt did she say?

Allen: Reviews?

Kanda: Che

Lavi: Don't be so mean, Yuu-Chan!

Kanda: Don't call me that or I'll chop you up and feed you to the sharks!

Kh07gl: Aww don't do that to Lavi!

Bloodtsians+Kanda: CHE


	3. Despair

**Chapter 3**

**Despair**

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM (if I did, it would probably suck) no comments from kh07gl or VampireLoveStory

P.S. great thanks to my sis (VampireLoveStory) who edited this for me :)

'Lenalee-Chan?' Head Nurse called 'you need to come in here.'

Standing up out of her chair nervously, Lenalee walked up gingerly into the white room, and froze when she saw the body.

'No'

Lying there, with his face pale, was Kanda.

'Yes Lenalee, it's the same disease your brother died from.'

Lenalee bit the insides if her cheeks, trying to hold back her tears.

'But, Lenalee, there is one more thing. We've found out about it early. We may be able to remove the diseased cells from his body.'

'How?'

The Head Nurse answered with the singular word, "surgery."

Lenalee's heart leapt out.

"But there's this one problem. He doesn't understand or know where he is right now. He doesn't realize what's going on. He needs some time to understand. It was good you brought him here. If we waited even moments he could have died in confusion. He would have gone mad or his symptoms would worsen.

Lenalee's lip quivered. She finally let her tears flow.

'There's one more thing. Do you still want to listen?'

Lenalee nodded.

He is in a rigid state. He needs to be able to relax, something that he is familiar with. If you were to come around once in a while, talk to him. Try to make him remember. We will perform his surgery, but all I can say is that I'm sorry. You might lose him.'

'Thank you, head nurse. Umm, can you please leave us for a minute?' was the request Lenalee asked from the nurse.

'Of course.' she left silently, without a thought.

She looked at Kanda's sleeping face before she collapsed on the floor, sobbing at the edge of the bed. She reached out and felt for Kanda's hand, holding it tightly.

A gentle hand reached out and squeezed her shoulder. She looked up and saw a sympathetic Marie looking back at her. He gave her a sad smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lenalee wiped away her tears and breathed in deeply before muttering, 'come in!'

To her great surprise, in the doorway stood Miranda.

'Miranda? What are you doing here?' Said a shocked Lenalee. Her voice still wavered.

'Marie, why is my boss standing over your brother's body?' Miranda asked with a questioning look.

Marie replied, 'that's his wife. Didn't I tell you?'

Miranda shook her head, and then Lenalee inquired, 'how do you know her, Marie?'

'Girlfriend' Marie and Miranda replied at once.

At that second, a junior nurse came rushing into the room with Daisya. 'Where's the patient?' then she looked over and saw Kanda. 'Oh, he's so cute ~!'

Lenalee cleared her throat, standing up.

'Excuse me?' she shot, crossing her arms. Tear stains marks were still on her face.

'I said he's so, uh, remote, poor guy'

'Sure you did' Lenalee scoffed.

'Never mess with the wife.' Daisya advised.

Another knock sounded on the door. This time when it was opened, it came to reveal Allen and Lavi standing in the doorway.

Greetings were exchanged.

'Kanda would hate us for making such a fuss over him.' Allen said sadly when he saw everybody crowding around the bed.

Everyone agreed.

It wasn't before the doctors pushed them all out did Marie, Daisya, Miranda, Allen and Lavi leave Kanda and Lenalee alone.

'Now, Lenalee,' the doctor said, 'we need to see how comfortable he is with you. We don't know who he is most comfortable with, but we are willing to try. We've already tried this with his two brothers, and it didn't work. He - subconsciously - pushed them away like he never knew them in his life.

Lenalee put her hand on his face.

She lifted her other hand and placed her palm on his cheek.

Kanda opened his eyes and stared at Lenalee, but didn't choose to move or push her away.

Instead, he outstretched his hand and caressed her cheek.

'This is the only time he hasn't pushed anyone away. He pushed his brothers away before they even touched him!" said the nurse who was in the corner behind Lenalee.

Try looking straight in his eyes, say his name. Tell him something. Anything, go on.' The doctor advised.

'Kanda,' she paused, 'I love you'

A/N: yes this chapter is reallllllyyyyy short, don't hunt me down, what's coming will be worth the shortness.

BloodStains: thank you and please review!

Lavi: where's Yuu?

Lenalee: sulking. About how ooc he is.

Allen: He seems like a girl! this is too much ooc! - laughing uncontrollably - it's gonna kill me!

Lenalee+bloodstains: Allen!

Allen: what?

Lenalee: LOOK BEHIND YOU!

- Allen looks and sees Kanda and Mugen unsheathed. -

Lavi + bloodstains: - big high-five -

My Hero Once Told Me Three Wise Words:

Never

Say

Never


	4. The Reason Why

Chapter 4  
>The Reason Why<p>

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Disclaimer: aargh. I don't own anything except my characters. Happy? I'm not...

A/N: okay, I'm writing this currently at 1 in the morning, so don't kill me for the typos. An don't hunt me down if it's short.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'Kanda' she said again. Then she hugged him around the neck. And to four doctors' and one nurse's great surprise...

... He hugged her back.

HE MIGHT DO SOME THINGS HE'S ALWAYS WANTED TO DO, she remembered the Head Nurse say.

KANDA, HAS ALWAYS WANTED TO HUG... ME?

Then he kissed her at the top of her neck. HUH? Was this the same Kanda who had never talked to her? Who called her a child?

YES IT WAS.

'I guess it's settled then?'

Kanda nodded slowly.

OR PROBABLY NOT?

'Is he still in his subconscious mind?' Lenalee asked. Three of the doctors looked through their clipboards and nodded.

'When can he come home?'

'that depends. Whether he's stable or not, not before a few weeks.'

'excuse me, but can I just have a minute alone please?'

'I don't see why not. But remember, he's still contagious ' he signaled to his colleagues, then to the door. They all followed him outside.

Allen and Lavi were about to go inside when the nurse held them back by the backs of their shirts and shook her head.

'But-' they both started.

'All I can say is that I assure you they are both perfectly alright. Now go sit in your chairs'

- inside -  
>They hadn't moved from their current position even after the doctors left.<p>

'Kanda. Kanda Kanda Kanda. Oh my God I'm so sorry.' her tears fell onto his shoulder as her hand ran through his hair. 'I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't. It's my fault.'

She could feel his head move on her shoulder in a shake of his head.

'can't you talk?' Lenalee asked dismally. Kanda shook his head again.

She moved closer to him and laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

HE'S STILL CONTAGIOUS, LENALEE, DONT GET TOO CLOSE.

I DON'T CARE, she told herself.

As if to prove it to herself, she kissed Kanda on the cheek.

Allen and Lavi started storm-knocking outside. Lenalee glanced at Kanda, and he nodded slowly. Lenalee stood up and unlocked the door.

'Open up! We wanna see Yuu-chan~!'

Kanda growled in the background. Lenalee crossed her arms. 'Yuu?' she smirked. 'you call him that one more time and I'll beat you black and blue, then feed you to the sharks.'

'Eep! Lenalee you've stayed with Yuu for too long!'

'I've stayed with WHO?' Lenalee mocked.

'Kanda. I said Kanda. I really did.'

Kanda patted him on the head.  
>Lenalee translated, saying 'nice try'<p>

'they make a scary couple' Daisya noted to Allen.

' Alright, you lot, get out, you're disturbing the patient!' a nurse clustered around everyone, shooing then away.

Lenalee looked at Kanda. He made a small motion he knew only Lenalee would understand as STAY.

'Excuse me, but I think he'd like them to remain here. If that's okay with you?' Lenalee requested.

(a/n: like I said, Lenalee has the talent of reading Kanda like a book)

The nurse glared. 'Fine'

Daisya whispered, 'see what l mean?' Allen agreed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lenalee was told she had to return to work for the next day, As it was Leverierr's personal order.

Return she did, but only after she was assured that Kanda wouldn't mind. Are you sure?' she kept asking, and he would reply with a certain nod of his head. It hurt her to see a once physically strong man look like he was kneeling down to the world.

So she set off the next morning from the hospital while Kanda was still sleeping. She walked down streets, roads and alleys before she looked to her left, and saw the cafe. she looked to her right and saw something that doubled her heartbeat. The man was staring at her intently.

STALKER

She ran the rest of the way. Allen noticed the engaged look in Lenalee's eyes when she stepped into the building, a frightened look, and noted she kept looking behind her.

She bumped into Allen.

'Oh, sorry, Lavi,' she said absent-mindedly.

LAVI? SHE REALLY MUST BE WRAPPED UP IN HER OWN THOUGHTS. SINCE WHEN DID WHITE HAIR BECOME RED?

'hey, Lenalee.' he said.  
>'hey. Now where did the hand blender go? Umm. Agh. Where's Lavi? LAVI!'<p>

During the time that Allen had known Lenalee, he'd learnt that it was better to keep quiet when she Wa talking to no one in particular. He also knew that it meant she was stressed. And when she was stressed, then came the...

'PANCAKES!' Lavi yelled.

'loads of pancakes' Allen agreed dismally.

Then Allen turned to Lenalee. 'We need to talk.'

'Okay. Spill.'

'Not here. At the lounge.'

The lounge was the large room behind the cafe where all the bakers took their breaks. It occupied a big white sofa in the middle and many tables and chairs around it.

'Yeah, Allen?' Lenalee said while rubbing her hands on her jeans.

'You. Pale. This morning. Why?' Lenalee stared at the ground. All color was lost from her cheeks. 'Lenalee...?'

'Okay, fine Allen. For the past week, everytime I come and leave the cafe I see this guy staring at me. From afar, I mean. It's like he wants to pounce on me. To stalk me. I don't know who he is.'

'That's it, Lena, I'm walking you home until we catch this guy. Okay?'

'No! I'm perfectly fine by myself. This is the reason I shouldn't have told you. '

'No, Len, I've made up my mind.'

Lenalee could only sigh in defeat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
>When Lenalee was about to leave that night Allen made sure he trailed in after her. She huffed at him but didn't say anything. Together they made their Silent trip to the hospital.<p>

He only left when he was satisfied that the door they had stopped at was Kanda's.

'Kanda? Brought you pancakes.' Lenalee said as she knocked on the door.

'Come in!' she heard a voice say.

To her surprise, on the chair that she usually occupied, sat Tiedoll. He seemed paler since she had seen him last.

'Hey, uh, Tiedoll. How're you doing. I - I mean- I heard the, uhh, news. Are you feeling better?' Lenalee said in a rush.

'Im feeling fine, thank you.'

Lenalee sat down in silence. 'So how's he doing?' she said quietly.

'I don't know. He won't answer me and acts as if I'm a nobody to him.'

Lenalee tapped Kanda's shoulder. 'Kanda. Kanda, wake up. Kanda it's me, Lenalee. Kanda!' she gave him a shake.

Finally he opened his eyes. 'Don't you scare me like that again! Baka!'

Kanda only nodded. Then he pointed at Tiedoll and made a 'WHO' motion with his fingers.

'Thats your father. Don't you remember him?' Kanda shook his head.

'Am I the only person you know?' Kanda nodded.

'Oh'

Tiedoll started to bawl. Both Kanda and Lenalee rolled their eyes, but Lenalee didn't make it as obvious as Kanda did.

'Don't cry.' she patted him on the shoulder. 'He's perfectly fine, as you can see. He just doesn't remember anything. Common don't start crying. It's just gonna make your health worse.'

Kanda hit his head repetitively on the pillow. Lenalee whispered to him, 'so you've seen this happen before?'

He rolled his eyes again, so Lenalee took it as a yes.

'TIEDOLL!' a nurse cried. 'GET AWAY from that room, I tell you!' she pinched him on the ear ad dragged him away.

'But my son! Don't take me away from my son!' he whined as he was dragged away.

'Kanda! Get up and give your father a goodbye kiss on the head,' Lenalee hissed to Kanda.

Kanda gave her the death glare he normally gave Lavi, but got out of bed and did as Lenalee had asked. Tiedoll looked delighted, and allowed himself to be dragged away.

'Dont give me that look!' Lenalee said.  
>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p>

Days passed, and pretty soon Kanda was scheduled for the operation.

The doctors kept him in for about 6 hours, and when a nurse came out during those counting minutes, everybody sitting quietly in the waiting room looked up expectantly and a blabbering crowd asked multiple different questions.

The nurse shot them a look and explained that she needed to pick the stitching set from a room downstairs. Then she told them to shut up because they were causing a sense of perturbation in the surgeons.

Mentally jumping in anxiousness, the waiting friends and family shifted and moved impatiently as no news came.

Time passed

Until finally, two surgeons stepped outside and pulled down their masks, getting a fresh whisp of air. Immediately the question erupted again.

"He's made it."

"YAY!" the crowd yelled.

"Shushhh!"  
>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p>

As soon as doctors allowed it, the pack filed into the room, even though Kanda was still unconscious. Lenalee hung back nervously before doubtfully stepping into the room.

Allen, Lavi, Miranda, Marie, Daisya, Tiedoll, Krory, and more friends stood chattering around the bed.

Nurses looked shifty and like they wanted to push them all out of the room; they scowled and crossed their arms furiously.

Lenalee walked into the room so she could see Kanda, and ended up looking upon a peaceful looking face. Well as much peaceful as Kanda could get. He had a bandage around his head and one around his throat. She didn't say anything, just slipped out of the room again, nearly bumping into the doctor who had operated on Kanda.

"Excuse me," Lenalee started, "Can I have a word with you?"

The two talked for a really long time as Lenalee asked about Kanda's health and if anything went wrong. The man replied in a negative, and she inquired more.

"and, when can he wake up? And come home?" she asked finally.

The man shrugged his shoulders at both the questions, saying, "Everybody has their own timings. At the most it would take... Few hours to a few days. Not more than that. I assume-'

Allen yelled through the door, 'Hey, Lena! Kanda woke up! And he's wondering where you are. And throwing us all out with a couple hundred death glares. And swinging off the bed. Oh, S, Kanda dont do that!'

Lenalee quickly thanked the doctor and rushed Inside. They populate streamed around the bed, watching Kanda climbing out of bed stubbornly and head towards the door, not listening to any of the protests shot at him from the annoying people that surrounded him. His head was throbbing and his neck was killing him, but he didn't complain or admit it to a soul.

Lenalee stood in front if him and said sternly, 'Get into bed.' she crossed her arms.

Kanda Che'd. And crossed his arms. And sighed. But he went back.

Lenalee ordered everyone out. Politely.

As they streamed out Kanda requested in a deathly quiet voice, to know why be was in the hospital and if he could just go home now?

'No' Lenalee said sternly. She knew he couldn't remember anything, nor did she want to break it to him, so she was glad when he fidgeted through the blankets and settled himself under them. Then he fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BloodStains: yes. I know I said I thought it would be short. But shut up. *yawn* you cant blame a girl for making mistakes at... 4:39 AM. Now I'm going to bed!

Lavi: and now comes the whipped cream and markers. *evil grin*


	5. Clueless Homecoming

Chapter 5  
>Clueless homecoming<p>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Disclaimer: If you know I don't own anything do I still have to do this?

KH07GL: YES! BloodStains owns nothing because if she did it would suck. Except her own characters.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sometime near midnight a nurse strolled into the room, under strict instructions to change the patient's bandages. She was surprised to find a girl also in the room, sleeping soundly at the edge of the bed. The nurse knew it was way past visiting hours, but she couldn't bring herself to wake her up and throw the young girl out.

So she left her be and quickly changed the bandages before rushing out.

When Kanda woke up at 2 in the morning, his legs felt heavy. He pushed himself up using his elbows and saw what was weighing him down. Lenalee was sleeping on a chair with the upper half of her body resting on the foot of the bed. Over his legs.

He smiled. REALLY slightly. Kanda plopped his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling until he finally fell back to sleep again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"go away!" Kanda yelled through the door.

Lenalee woke up with a start.

"dont scream, Kanda, it'll make your stitches tear."

"Che" and crossed his arms.

The knocking started again. Lenalee groaned and yanked the door open. To reveal Allen and Lavi. Grinning madly. Holding flowers out towards the door.

"Go away" Kanda grumbled.

"Aww comm'on Yuu! Be joyful for once."

Kanda glared murderously. He kept quiet and to himself, but Lenalee could've sworn he mumbled a 'Baka usagi' in there.

Lenalee smiled fakely, taking the flowers politely. The two boys were about to step in when Lenalee stuck out her foot, saying, "Sorry, guys, doctors say no one can come in. Sorry!" she closed the door softly.

It was only several minutes later when the both of them realized that SHE was inside, so she must be lying.

"So I have to carry FLOWERS, of all things, back home? Why did I always end up with the wrong friends?" Kanda grumbled.

Lenalee only smiled slightly.  
>"well, if your gonna be so grumpy about it, why not just stay at the hospital a couple weeks more and wait for the flowers to wilt?" she smirked, pulling on his cheek.<p>

But even though he hated the flowers that took ages to rot, Kanda hated the hospital even more.

"But WHY?" Lenalee always asked. But whenever she managed to get him to that question he always managed to get a comeback.

"why not?" or "Just because." or if he didn't answer back, he'd Che or cross his arms and look away.

So she left him be, but she vowed to get her answer one way or another.

Everyday she came and went, from work and back, but no matter how early she woke up to step foot outside the hospital room, she would always find Allen there waiting for her. Sometimes it was really frustrating.

But ever since allen had been accompanying her, neither of them has seen the man in his usual hiding spot. It was strange, so one day, after two weeks of a following Allen, Lenalee dragged him into the Lounge and said, "he's not there! And likely he won't be again. Please stop following me. I can take care of myself!"

"But if he comes back!"

"hw won't come back. I promise. I'll even call you as soon as I reach. I promise promise promise."

Allen reluctantly accepted, saying, "if you don't call me one day, I swear on my life I will follow you everywhere you go!"

"fine. Oh all right fine!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"he may be discharged. " the doctor smiled kindly.

Kanda che'd and Lenalee silently and warningly nudged him with her hip. He glared at her slightly and she gave him the 'eyes'.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At home  
>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox <p>

"Dinner, Kanda?"

"yeah" he mumbled, much to her surprise. He rubbed his eyes and sat on the sofa.

"oh. Okay. So what would you like?"

"whatever. Don't mind. Just not hospital food"

"that bad, huh?" Lenalee asked as she got her supplied out.

"yes."

The doorbell rang as Lenalee was just giving Kanda his food on the sofa.

She stalked over and opened the door warily, only to reveal Tiedoll and his two sons.

"I heard Kanda was discharged today." Daisya stated the obvious.

"SHUT UP" Kanda's voice came from the other room.  
>He sent a leveled glare his way and stalked into the kitchen. "Shut up or my next victim will be you," he warned. Tiedoll sighed, "Stop making threats against your brother Kanda."<p>

"It's not a threat, it's a warning."

"Is it, now, baby brother?"

"You're the biggest baby here."

"Yuu, stop threatening your brother!"

"I haven't done anything…yet."

"Did you hear that, Tiedoll! He said yet!"

"Nice observation skills." Kanda scoffed.

"Nicer than yours." Daisya snapped back.

"The only skill you have is running that half-assed mouth of yours."

"Stop it, you two!" Marie boomed in. Kanda huffed shoving his hands in his pockets and Daisya rolled his eyes.

"My sons! Be nice to one another! My dear Yuu, how are you feeling?"

"Since when am I your 'Dear Yuu'? I'm NOBODIES Yuu!" He stated with fury. "And stop calling me that, old man."

"Anybody want dinner?" Lenalee said, desperately trying to make the family stop fighting.  
>THIS MUST BE THE REASON KANDA MOVED OUT OF HIS HOUSE.<p>

All called in as an affirmative, and Lenalee prepared a meal for them all, keeping Daisya away from them by pulling him into the kitchen by the ear.

"Ouchies, Lenalee! What was that for?" Daisya whined.

"I need your help in the kitchen. Since your soooooo good at it." she mentally smirked; everybody knew Daisya was the worst at cooking.

"Do you want him to poison us all?" Kanda scoffed from the other room.

"yeah. I'm terrible at cooking" Daisya said, desperate to get out the situation.

"Stay. Here." Lenalee said with the commanding air of a princess.

"Okay" he squeaked.  
>Xoxoxo oxoxox<br>Finally finally finally when their guests left at 12 and Kanda had stalked upstairs to his room, lenalee cleaned up and washed dishes, so when Kanda woke up and stalled downstairs, not knowing when she had fallen asleep, wrapped a blanket around a Lenalee that had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BloodStains: Lavi! What happened to my face?

Lenalee Allen and Daisya: he did it. * points to Lavi *


	6. Stalker

Chapter 6  
>Stalker<br>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Disclaimer: own D. Gray - Man I do not( what better way to say it rather than Yoda style? )

Black Allen: I dare you all to watch this: .com/watch?v=7RcxIzm34xk&feature=related  
>And skip to 0:28<br>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Lenalee groaned and got off the sofa shakily, her body stiff and unwilling to move. She was surprised to see Kanda already in the kitchen, having a bowl of cereal while trying to fix his tie singlehandedly.

Lenalee tied it for him before tying his hair into a low ponytail for him, too.

Warily they both cast a glance at the watch on the wall. It was nearly five in the morning. Reminding Lenalee she had To go to work. She let out an 'eep!' before running upstairs to her room to get ready, aware that she was now an hour behind schedule.

She scrambled to pull on a short skirt and a white button-down shirt while making her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Brushing her hair quickly while simultaneously rushing down the stairs didn't help her case, but she managed to slip her feet into her heels and rush towards the door, only to be stopped by Kanda holding her back by the wrist.

'I'll drop you there' he said, while grabbing his keys off the hook and heading out the door. She followed him gratefully, still brushing her hair.

As the car pulled over the last corner, Lenalee absentmindedly kissed Kanda on the cheek before rushing outside to the café - she was so used to kissing her brother on his cheek when he used to drop her off at her school.

Allen greeted his friend at the entrance as she stepped into the shop, and together they started making the cupcakes and cakes that would probably be over and sold out within the next few hours- if not minutes.

Within the next few hours customers had come and left, swift and moving as fast and tiring as a waterfall had passed through.

Lenalee and Lavi had their break and were about to go help Allen with some dishes when yet another customer came in to order.

Lenalee sent Miranda to collect her order.

When she had come back with the large order, everybody stared at her wide eyed, and everyone, even those that currently had a break, began to work on it.

"Hurry up, folks! Otherwise lessened salary in hugs and kisses!" Lavi yelled. Everybody hated Lavis hugs and kisses. (except for KH07gl).

"oh, really? Then how about customer feedback, hm?" Lenalee teased, giving him a sharp slap on the right side of his face. "how's that?" she smiled mockingly.

Lavi pretended to be ashamed, pouting and such. But as soon as she turned around to finish kneading the dough he grabbed her by the waist and carried her on his shoulder. Upside down.

"Lavi! Put. Me. Down!" she yelled, but was also laughing. "Short. Skirt. Lavi!"

She pushed her long raven black hair out if her face.

"Guys! Stop fooling around!" Allen scolded, flipping a french toast in the air.

"No, Allen! That's not how you do it! They're supposed to be a bronze colour. As if in golden brown. "

"lavi, I know what bronze is. "

"golden brown"

"yes, I know what bronze is. "

"golden brown"

"lavi! I know what bronze - you know what? Forget it."

"lavi. You still need to put me down!" Lenalee told him as a matter of factly.

"you guys! Leverier's coming!" Miranda hissed. With the blink of an eye Lavi, Lenalee and Allen had straightened up and innocently flipping pancakes and fried bread.

Behind their backs Miranda and Link ( yes, Link, live with it ) high fived each other.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The hours passed quickly and soon enough Lenalee had to leave. "remember, Lena. Call me when you reach. "Allen whispered in her ear as she left, and she only nodded.

She walked silently as she wrapped her jacket around herself tighter. Her short skirt was absolutely no help.

Then she saw him. The stalker. Coming closer. She ran. He ran after her. She looked back and was horrified to see he was hot on her heels. She turned a corner into a random alley, but only to meet sight with a dead end. She made the mistake of looking back; she tripped over a rock in her path.

She screamed.

And all blacked out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BloodStains: Dundun Dun DUUNNN!

Komui: MY LENALEE!

BloodStains: go to hell.

Komui: can't. I'm already in heaven. * sticks out tongue *

Kanda: were you even allowed in there?


	7. Bandages

Chapter 7  
>Bandages<p>

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. DGM. Or. Else. I'd. Be. Happy :'(

An: okay. Mistake. Don't want her to black out. Never mind that, kay?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She screamed.

The man edged towards her slightly. Lenalee tried scooting backwards but couldn't find the energy in her body to do that.

The man raged and and grabbed her by the neck, swinging her and holding her against the brick wall behind her. He bit her on her neck and began sucking out her blood.

Lenalee tried screaming but all that would come out was a mangled squeak.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt the pain of getting the blood sucked out of her. His fangs so deeply embedded in her throat he could easily rip through the flesh from ear to ear. Blood is trickling down in rivulets, pooling on her shirt and staining through to the blood-drinker let his mouth fall off her neck. He let her breathe, but only for a moment so slight. Then her aimed for her shoulder. He sucked. Her cheek. He sucked. He drank up the blood from her wrists, from the top of her chest, whatever was exposed from the V cut shirt. It hurt. (A/N: haha it BLOODY hurt. Sorry)

He lunged for the other side of her neck, he was enjoying her blood. By the time he was finished, hr had drained a lot a lot alot of her blood. She couldn't move at all.

Suddenly Lenalee's ears were filled by te sound of people. Merry, happy trustable people. She tried as hard as she could, and she gathered up all her will, and screamed loudly, causing her throat to draw even more blood.

As that one scream drained the last of her breath, she collapsed and collided painfully heavily on the floor, drenched in blood, sure she had broken at least three bones, and lost all consciousness, but not before seeing the feet of her abuser to run away, and the feet of her rescuers to run towards her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
>"where is Lenalee? She's usually home before I am. When did she leave? Okay? And?" Kanda babbled into the phone, with Allen of the other end trying to comfort him. "She WHAT!" he yelled at Allen when he heard about th stalker. "why didn't you tell me you blasted Moyashi?"<br>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"we have to find where she lives. Her family could be worried, Nigel, look at the blasted time. Wheres her wallet? Her ID card?"

"Calm down, Anna." 'Nigel' said. "and isn't that her wallet sticking out there, from her skirt pocket?"

"yes, you're right. Let me see..." Anna picked it up and began skimming through her cards, until she had found out all the girl's details.

"her name is Lenalee Lee. Married to Yuu Kanda. 18 years old. And lives on XXXXX street in house number XX. Shall we take her to her home or the hospital first?"  
>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p>

The doorbell rang. Kanda shot down the stairs and opened the door hopefully, wanting so much to know that Lenalee was safe. Even though he had never expressed it to anyone or even to himself till that moment, he was actually scared. His face was horrified to lay sight upon the couple, the man of who was carrying a lifeless Lenalee in his arms. He stood there for a moment staring at her blood soaked body, totally horrified.  
>He snapped at himself and took the girl from the man's arms. He had never carried her before, but he wasnt expecting her to be so ...light.<p>

Laying her down on the sofa, he invited the two people in, wanting to hear everything. Even though it was stupid o'clock in the morning.

Kanda dragged chairs from the kitchen, stading them in front of the two, and began pulling bandages out of the closet as he motioned for them to start talking.

He began cleaning the wounds and wrapping the bandages around her wrists and neck, gingerly touching each wound with gentleness and carefulness no one knew Kanda could have inside him.

"... And we found her wallet, where we got all the information. But don't worry, we didn't take anything." Anna finished, handing the now bloodied leather case to him. "Mr. Yuu, if I recall correctly?"

"Hnn" he mumbled, but then said outloud, "yeah." he began on her shoulder, running the bandages over her soft, pearly skin that was now painted in a deep crimson.

Her shoulder now finished, he grabbed a band-aid off the counter and taped it on her face. Then his eyes ventured to the last and deepest wound. He sweatdropped.

"Would you mind...?" Anna offered, seeing his uncomfortability. He only nodded and led the man called 'Nigel' into the kitchen, serving the man and himself a cam of beer each.

"you drink?" Nigel said, snapping open his drink.

"sometimes. Very rarely" he answered. He took a small swing of his own drink and looked back at the general direction of the living room, the smell of blood now wafting around the house.

Both men waited for what seemed like hours to Kanda, but at last when the lady stepped into the kitchen she seemed triumphant enough, and Kanda headed straight for the sofa he had left Lenalee on. Her white-turned-red shirt had been laid on the perch of the wooden chair, in such a way no blood could have been transferred onto it.

Her upper body was now thoroughly bandaged, though her soft, leveled stomach could still be seen. Her pearly white skin contrasted greatly against the slight leftovers of dried blood. Taking a tissue and wetting it slightly under the tap, Kanda washed away all unwanted blood, leaving her body now clean and shivering.

He pulled a blanket from under a stack of bedsteads from the closet, wrapping it around her but trying not to touch her wounded areas.

He escorted the guests outside and bid them a short farewell before heading back into the house and locking all the heat inside.

He turned around to face the sofa and sighed heavily. He decided to sleep in that very room itself, just in case.  
>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p>

"urnghh" Lenalee groaned. She tried sitting up, but her body hurt from all over. She moaned loudly, cursing herself for not remembering. Looking up, she wondered where she was. Suddenly she heard a rustle from next to where her feet lay.

"hey," Kanda said as his face came level with hers.

"hey" she whispered hoarsly.

"you feeling any better?" he asked in the dark. He saw her nod her head. "liar" he teased. But kissing each bandaged wound, ( yes, all of them, to those who were wondering, ALL) he wrapped the fallen blankets around her again, and made her fall asleep with his head on her stomach. As he realized she had dozed off, he lifted his head as not to be a weight to her, but she subconsciously pulled him back down.

And she smiled through her dreams.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

BloodStains: yes. I know my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, but I can't help it with school on me can I? Effing school.

F: ohhh. Shooooo shweet!

Komui: Lenalee!

BloodStains: for God's sake, Komui! You married her to him! What's your problem!  
>Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p> 


	8. Hospital Scenario

Chapter 8

Hospital Scenario

Xxxx

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own DGM and I really really wish I did.

A/N: sorry guys. I know it's been so long. But I kinda has problems with Komui for updating this. Thx

Xxxx

Lenalee felt a sharp pain erupting from her rib cage. She strained to look down without moving enough to send more pain through her injuries, but she managed to catch sight of Kanda sleeping with his head on her stomach, and she found it somewhat comforting. She also noticed her rib caving slightly inwards, causing her lack of oxygen.

She heaved heavily to try and breathe, but her bitten neck and broken rib seemed to be against the idea of letting her. Kanda woke up worriedly and stared at her oddly.

"you okay?"

She frowned, trying to breathe, desperation clasping her again, tears spilling over the sides of her eyes and down her neck.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. No questions about it" Kanda grabbed his coat of its hook and pulled a white shirt around the struggling girl, and a warm coat to protect her from the cold. Carrying her to the car and buckling her up on her back, he moved the hair out of her face and promised her it would be okay.

Xxxxx

Anxious waiting and repetitive pacing wasn't helping Kanda at all.

Lavi and Allen looked up at him nervously.

Kanda sat back down with a nervous and tired sigh. It was still 3 in the morning.

Lavi yawned. Allen yawned. Kanda slapped them both around the head, annoyed.

Finally a nurse bustled out of the room, signalling Kanda to enter. He entered the room and was immensely shocked. There were beepers everywhere( I dont know what they're called, okay?), and oxygen thingys stringed in and out of Lenalee's body. (yup, don't know what those are either)

She wore an oxygen mask that covered half of her face, and a bright white hospital dress that matched the blinding white walls that surrounded her. Two canula tubes were injected into her left inner elbow, causing Kanda to remember something and shudder (very critical point here, fellas) in remembrance.

The doctors and nurses were asked for a moment alone, and they all herded out.

Kanda's hand was in Lenalee's as he spoke to her softly. A machine indicated her heart and pulse rate increasing. Her breathing eased. His hand pressed against hers tighter.

"it's going to be okay" he promised as his kiss landed lightly on her burning lips.

"I'm here for you"


	9. Worried Sick

Chapter 9: Worried Sick

OKAY! You want an explanation, you might as well gt it. EXAMS EXAMS EXAMS have taken over my damn life. And school keeps coming back. Never get a free Saturday like this.

Disclaimer: **as much as i wish, i do not own -Man... and probably never will**

Lavi and Allen were, all in all, just to cut a long story short, surprised.

Yuu Kanda?

Was?

Protective?

The annoying, mean, unsocial bastard was...

Caring?  
>Responsible?<br>Gentle?  
><em>Un-Kanda like?<em>

The two friends stared wide eyed as they saw Kanda kiss Lenalee.

"Did that _just _happen?" Lavi gaped.

"Uh-huh..." Allen said with his mouth still open.

Kanda let go of Lenalee's hand almost gently and turned to the door. Lavi and Allen immediately left their gawking spots and returned to their seats, where as Kanda came out they gawped at him.

Understanding, Kanda said, "…I hate you."

"Love you too! ^.^" Lavi grinned.

"Whaaaa?" Allen looked at him, as if saying, '_DUDE_, what the hell?'

"Today is 'annoy Yuu-Chan until he goes on a bloody massacre' day." Lavi said as a matter of factly.

"You wanna try? Cause it's not"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Two camels in a tiny car!" Lavi yelled.

Silence...

It was 3'oclock early in the morning, and the doctors decided to check their latest patient, so called by the name of _Lenalee Lee._

Taking in her pulse rate and breathing ease, the nurse flipped through the pages of her clipboard, giving the girl in the bed in front of her a funny look. Checking one more thing, her eyes widened slightly as she ran off to talk to the Head Nurse.

* * *

><p>Kanda stirred as his phone rang loudly. Groaning and reaching to get it while cursing under his breath, he tapped the green button and listened to the person on the other line ramble quickly. His eyes widened more and more as he listened, and at the end managed an 'Okay, I'm coming' and slammed the phone shut. Quickly changing he made his way to the hospital, dialling a certain number on his phone on the way.<p>

* * *

><p>"She <em>WHAT<em>!" Lavi and Allen yelled together, while Kanda was busy glaring at the floor.

"Your friend has been in a comatose state for the past six hours. And it's very likely something very bad can happen."

"Bad?" Lavi's eyes widened. Kanda's head shot upwards as he looked up from glaring at the floor to the Head Nurse.

"There are many types of comas, you know. There are the types of really serious ones. Others can be quite mild."

"And the one she's in?" Kanda asked.

"She might die here." Head Nurse said, her head hung in sorrow.

"HEAD NURSE!" a chubby woman called from inside the room. she was weary-looking and looked frightened.

"What?" she replied hastily, hoping only for the best.

"Her breathing rates, Head. They're going down. Her lack of calcium and air is affecting her. We can't do anything that would help her right now." the obviously newly hired woman looked ready to cry.

"B-b-but.." Lavi stammered.

"There has to be a way, at least?" Allen asked almost pleadingly.

"Let me check," with that the nurse rushed into the room, as firmly shutting the door behind her.

Lavi and Allen paced the floors. Kanda only sat and angrily glared at the random parts of the floor.

They waited hours—literally—so they felt it to be millenniums. The firm woman everybody called Head Nurse finally and to much thankfulness to everyone came out, and she didn't look happy.

"News?" Kanda said, unable to show any more patience.

"Alive. But _just _barely. She might be able to make it through this with the percentage rates of 50-50."

"Oh thank God," Lavi and Allen breathed.

Kanda was able to let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out okay?


	10. Is She Dead?

Chapter 10

Is She Dead?

Disclaimer: I think we all know the drill...

Announcement: in this chapter I going to write about something that happened in my family, so it wouldn't be exactly right if you say that it's impossible. Enjoy!

(A/N:) Thank you so much to all of you: we have made it to 10 chapters together! But, yes there's a big fat BUT in there: I would like to personally thank one specific, amazing person who deserves this shoutout...(drumroll)... THANK YOU SO MUCH DGMSilverAirHead07 for pointing out all my stupid mistakes and correcting me! I swear I think if she knew me personally or if she knew where I lived, she would be bitch-slapping me to the next century, and seriously if she was "Beta"-ing my work it wouldn't be too far away from what she's already doing for me, so: THANK YOU AND HELP YOURSELF TO A VIRTUAL COOKIE!

Allen: I want!

BloodStains: NO!

Lavi: ON WITH THE STORY!

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay?

It was now three months from that day. Kanda slept at the hospital every single day. He was forced to work, didn't eat and hardly had enough sleep until the nurses threatened to drug him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm Lenalee's mind: (at time of coma)

She was stranded. Lost.

She cried out for help; she was scared. She called out for Kanda, for Allen, Lavi, her brother, anyone. She wanted to go home. To be safe with someone. Tears escaped the edges of her eyes as she runs, she finds herself at a hospital. She gets pulled inside by a redhead and white haired friend, Into a room that was deathly quiet. On the bed...

Lay Kanda.

He was dead.

She wanted to cry, seeing her Kanda like this. He was dead. Dead. She couldn't control herself. She stroked his face. She played with his hair. She wanted him back.

Abruptly a pain could be felt on her neck; blood flowed out of the invisible cuts around her body. She couldn't breathe.

A nurse ran in to steady her, and took her to a room across the hall. She protested, she wanted to be with Kanda, the last remaining parts of him. But she lost consciousness and black surrounded her world.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

She shot out of the chair next to Kanda's bed in a cold sweat. Her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest. As she gasped for air she looked over to Kanda.

Something on Kanda's cheek glimmered, she walked over to see. It was a tear; the pain in her chest caused her to cough. Her shirt was now covered in blood and she began to feel dizzy. Lenalee shivered, it felt like all the warmth in her was leaving. She fell. She was caught by a pair of strong arms. Long hair hit my face, I touched it.

"Kan…da"

"Lenalee!" she looked over; the person whose strong arms were holding her up was Lavi. Her eyes became unfocused from the tears she began to shed. "I'm not Kanda."

"Come on let's get her back to bed." Lavi said to Allen as he lifted her up.

"Ok, I'll get Matron; it seems Lenalee opened her wounds again." She heard the clicking of heels, than the door opened and closed.

"Lavi…Why?" Lenalee whispered.

"Why what Len?" Lavi laid me down in her hospital bed.

"Why am I still alive?"

Lavi froze, and then stared at her with shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it Kanda is in that bed… when it should be me."

"Don't say that! You're alive, you should be happy about that!"

"But Kanda..." tears welled up in her eyes again, and that night she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she was awakened by the voice: "Lenalee, don't."

"Niisan?" she sobbed.

Xoxo

Meanwhile in the real world.

Xoxo (Real world)

Kanda woke up the next morning to the beeping of many machines.

Beep beep

He sat up and watched blearily(do you spell it like that? :/ ) as many nurses rushed around the room, pinning wires and tubes on the girl laying on the bed.

"She won't live like this. She's dying," Head Nurse proclaimed.

"Shes what?" Kanda whispered.

Beep beep

Beep beep

Beep beep

He made his way off the chair hurriedly. He looked over her body; even he could tell she was hanging on to life by a thread.

She was pale. Deadly pale.

He touched her hand.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

She was gone.

Zoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lenalee's world

"Niisan?"

(i): dont do this Lenalee. Go back.

"Where are you? Why cant I see you?"

(I) go back. Don't die and leav the last part of your family.

"Nii-San!"

Lenalee. Go back to Kanda.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She was gone. The doctors pronounced her dead.

Beep beep

?

Beep beep

Beep beep

"Lenalee?" Kanda's voice was a bare whisper.

Her eyes slipped open and she struggled to focus. Lenalee Lee had come back to life.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

BloodStains: DUN DUN DUN-!

Allen: REALLY?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He looked at her frail body up and down. This was the body that had come back to life.

"Kanda..." her voice was hoarse after three months worth of not using.

Nurses and doctors were only staring and gawking, but Head Matron(Nurse, whatever) whacked Kanda stonily on the head and yelled, "Mr. Kanda now that she is up and... Alive... WILL YOU DO THE HONORS AND EAT?"

Lenalee bit the inside of her cheek before yelling, "I wake up from a coma with a horrifying dream that you died on me and then I figure out you don't eat? Go put something down your throat before I shove it down and make you eat MYSELF!" )(

"Okay, kay," He laid a hand on her shoulder, "Rest some time," he advised, while the nurses were just gasping in shock,"You still should sleep."

"Nope not (yawn) tired."

Kanda smirked "Really?" he asked sarcastically, then he looked into her eyes and his eyes softened. "Why don't you want to go to sleep?" She looked at Kanda then out the window.

"I'm afraid that if I fall asleep I'll wake up and you won't be here. I'll find that this was the dream…" She felt herself being enveloped by warmth. She looked up to see it was Kanda hugging her.

"Does this seem like a dream to you?"

"Well no but…" she grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face in his chest, "Neither did the dream."

"Moyashi go to sleep I'll be right here when you wake up."

Lenalee looked up to Kanda from where she lay.

"Promise?"

Kanda hugs her tighter.

Xoxoxoxxooxoxxoxo

BloodStains: yes! This is a true story! My uncle came back to life! (say it the way the guy from Night of the Museum 2 did. LoL)

Lavi: *sarcasm* really?

BloodStains+VampireLoveStory: YES, really!

And btw sorry guys. Something managed to hack my phone, where I had been writing this, so yeah, I had to do it ALL over again, and it's probs not all polished up cuz, man, it's like 4 in the morning.

R&R!


	11. The End

Knowing You

Chapter 10 - Finale

As Lenalee sat silently in the shotgun seat, quietly listening to her breathing as well as the one of her husband, she felt somewhat... Satisfied. As if a heavy weight was lifted off her heart.

She smiled without knowing it. Kanda caught it through the corner of his eyes, and he edged one hand from the steering wheel closer to hers and held it comfortingly, looking at her and she smiled wider.

"Kanda," she whispered. He looked at her in acknowledgement, and she continued, "Aishiteru"

He only smiled, but brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"My son! I'm so proud of you, Yuu-kun~ ~!" Tiedoll cried as Lenalee an Kanda were finally leaving the house.

"It's only for three weeks...Dad," Lenalee said reasonably, and both Kanda and her twitched silently at the name Tiedoll had forced Lenalee into calling him.

"My dear, only, beautiful daughter, I'll miss you so much," Tiedoll hugged her, crying 'manly' tears.

"I'll miss you too," she smiled. "Don't worry, we're coming back soon," and those were the final words uttered before the couple departed the three people who had com to set them off on their—pretty delayed— Honeymoon.

She had thrown up three times that day. Lenalee sat down. Nobody was home, but as she stared at the small object in her hand, she covered her mouth firmly to stop the scream she knew she would have let out.

Now if just someone came home...

The pregnancy test clattered to the floor as het hands trembled in... Fear? Anxiety? HAPPINESS? The door of the bedroom opened, and Kanda casually strolled in. He noticed Lenalee looking at him strangely.

Said girl got up slowly, and put her arms around Kanda's neck in a small hug. His hands went uncertainly to hold her waist. He could tell something was off.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered after a very, very long pause. "You're going to be a father, Yuu... We're going to be parents." the words came, and as she verbally accepted that fact, happy tears streamed down her face.

As for Kanda, with those words his grip around her waist grew tighter.

She threw up quite a lot in the months to follow. But it all helped knowing Kanda was always by her side. As she neared her ninth month, her stomach swelled healthily as her baby — their baby — grew inside her.

When Tiedoll had found out, he had been leaping for joy.

Daisya and Marie knew much before Tiedoll did, but the three brothers had decided to keep it low for... Obvious reasons. The fact could no longer be hidden when Lenalee came down for breakfast one day with a clear show of her abdomen through her satin shirt. Big mistake.

And not only was it an impregnated Lenalee, but a Miranda as well. It had been 3 weeks after her marriage to Marie that it had been clear.

Now, with a happy family of 6— and two halves, February neared.

Miranda went into labour first on the first week of the new month. Marie and Lenalee both stayed by her side, and she delivered a young and healthy baby boy that the new parents named Andre.

It was the following week, when Lenalee had been visiting her sister in law at the hospital, that she felt a stinging pain erupt inside her, much worse than anything she had felt before. She cried out. A nurse hurried in, worrying frantically.

"M-my waters just broke," she gasped.

Kanda was receiving a Hell lot of phone calls.

Though having a pregnant wife had its benefits at work— he could accept any phone call whether it was at a conference or important meeting — his boss was highly getting pissed. They had been talking.

First it was on his work phone— the BlackBerry hissed with electricity, indicating Daisya's call. He only just picked up when he had to tell Daisya to wait while he picked up a call from the old man on the Android. Tiedoll didn't wait for any greeting, he just starting rambling until Kanda had had to yell at him to calm down and talk like a civilized human. He did, though, hear the yelling voice of Daisya through the still-on BB.

"She's gone into labour you douche! GET OUT OF THAT DAMNED OFFICE NOW!"

He arrived to the sight of a waiting family: Tiedoll, Daisya, Marie. Even Lenalee's friends— Allen, Lavi, and Suman. They were nervous.

No one was allowed in.

Not even him.

Damn. He was late.

It was a few hours later Lenalee was handed her baby girl. Kanda was the first one at her bedside.

"You're late", Lenalee said through a grin, not looking up from the sleeping face of her child.

"Hn. Yeah."

"She's adorable, ne?"

She looked up to a smiling Kanda.

— the first time he had smiled was at the birth of his daughter.

Perfect.

"Kanda?"

"Hm?"

"What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

The question was random. He gave her an odd look.

"Please?"

At this he smirked.

"The best thing that's happened to me?" he propped one knee on the bed, his hand at the back of her neck, " I believe that would be knowing you," and he then he kissed both his girls.

"Happy birthday, Hayden."

Fin~

**Okay guys! Listen, listen!**

**Need your opinions in this matter!**

**I'm going to re-do this entire story into one, very long one-shot, and it's going to be much better written..**

**Much… betterly… written…**

**Much more sophisticated in its writing…**

**WHATEVER!**

**This, and **_**I Will Always**_** as well.**

**Yes? No?**

**R&R for final chapters! :D**

**Over and Out.**

**BloodStainsOnMyKisses**


End file.
